


【福华】突发事件梗  误食春药

by silencesmile



Series: 【福华】【HW】 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 神探夏洛克
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 华生误食春药，夏洛克帮忙解药





	【福华】突发事件梗  误食春药

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Con

Sherlock有很多坏习惯，John已经尽力令他改掉一些令人非常无法接受的习惯，但Sherlock保留下来的习惯还是足以令John十分头疼。

比如Sherlock总是乱放他的“实验用品”，并且屡教不改。

本来John已经习惯了冰柜里的断指，学会了无视打开冰箱后与他对视的死人头，甚至觉得Sherlock的这个小习惯可以被容忍。

但是现在他们做的事情让John决定不惜一切代价改掉Sherlock的这个臭毛病。

他们正在厨房里接吻，吻得难舍难分，用恨不得将对方按进自己骨血的力度紧紧拥住彼此，下身紧贴在一起互相磨蹭着。

这件事情显得很尴尬，在Sherlock明确表示工作就是他的伴侣，性对他来说不值一提；以及John重复了多次“I am not gay.”之后。

他们都知道事情为什么会变成这个样子。因为Mrs.Hudson泡的茶里加了一些本不是茶里该加的东西——任何正规饮品里都不应该加的东西。

但罪魁祸首应该是Sherlock。Sherlock把他的试验品放进了像调料瓶一样的瓶子里，还正好放在了原本放着调料的位置上。除了Sherlock以及其他姓Holmes的混蛋之外，恐怕没有任何一个人能责怪Mrs.Hudson拿错了瓶子。

药效发挥很快，几乎喝下茶没几分钟，John就察觉出了不对。他觉得身体里好像有团火在烧，烧得他口干舌燥，浑身上下都像要着起火来似的，热的发慌。这令他不由自主地凑向离他不远的Sherlock，他的禁欲的高冷的室友，以求的一丝清凉。

Sherlock看上去有些懵，原本苍白的脸上染上了一层淡粉。毫无疑问，那茶里的东西对Sherlock也同样起了作用。

面对John凑上来的唇，Sherlock并没有躲，反而微侧过头，让原本落于嘴角的吻正好印在了他的唇上。

John觉得有些惊讶，但唇上随之而来的触感让他本不算清晰的大脑变得愈加昏沉。

“这是Sherlock的唇。”John想。

John不由自主地在脑海里描摹着Sherlock的唇。Sherlock那双刻薄的，不符合他的性格的柔软的唇。

John觉得有一个软软的湿漉漉的东西快速掠过了他的唇。

“Sherlock舔了我的唇。”John在脑袋里闪过这句话之前就张开了嘴，含住了Sherlock的舌尖。

然后他们开始接吻。

他们都没有闭上眼睛，反而瞪大了双眼，直直地望进了对方的眼睛里去。

John不知道Sherlock从自己的眼睛里看到了什么，但他清楚的从Sherlock那双灰蓝色的眼睛里看到了波动，像沸腾的水，像燃烧的火。

他们搂抱在一起，跌跌撞撞地进了房间。这一路上他们都在不停地接吻，唇和唇紧贴在一起，不愿分开一丝一毫，就像粘住了一样。

John被Sherlock推倒在床上，两人已经赤诚相对，衣服早在进房间的路上被扯的散落一地。

“Sherlock...”John呻吟着，在Sherlock用他那苍白微凉的修长手指抚过John全身的时候。随着Sherlock手指的移动，John的皮肤也变成了粉红色。

John觉得身体里的火烧得太旺，烫得他心慌，Sherlock偏低的体温正好缓解了他的热。这令John忍不住想更贴近Sherlock，几乎整个人都挂在Sherlock的身上。

Sherlock按住了John的手，用唇舌一寸寸地抚慰John的身体。Sherlock仔细地吻着John身上因经历战争而留下的疤痕，啮咬着John的乳尖，用牙齿磨过John身上的每一寸皮肤。就像猎豹品玩到手的猎物，仔细专注，爱不释手。

John扭动着身体，随着Sherlock的动作不住地呻吟，诚实地反映出Sherlock的所作所为带给他的影响。

John已经被烧的神志不清了，所以也无力思考为什么Sherlock的床头柜里会有润滑液和condom。他能感知到的只有被那修长有力的手指分开的腿，和被抹在股间的黏滑冰凉的液体。

然后毫无意外地，John感觉到Sherlock把手指伸进了他的身体里。

那感觉有些奇怪，但并不是疼痛，反而有些John不想承认的舒服。Sherlock伸进了第二根手指，紧接着插入了第三根。

John反射性地收紧了穴口，而这令他更加觉出了饱胀感，让他略有难受地闷哼出声。

Sherlock灰蓝色的眼眸盯着躺在他身下的John，用另一只手扇了一巴掌在John的屁股上：“放松。”

John被这一下吓得更加收紧了肌肉，Sherlock伸进去的手指的轮廓触感更加清晰，刺激得John不由得低叫出来。Sherlock的瞳孔也因为这一下收缩开始放大。

“John。”Sherlock的声音低哑，带上了一种想要把身下的人拆吃入腹的危险。

军医喘着粗气，伸长脖颈去吻了吻Sherlock的下颚：“做……做吧，做任何……你想对我做的……”

Sherlock的瞳孔暗沉了下去，眸底的颜色几乎从灰蓝变成了纯粹的黑。Sherlock也再不客气了，果断抽出手指，欺身压上。

John已经做好了心理准备，可还是在Sherlock进入他的时候紧张地屏住了呼吸，尽力克制括约肌为抵制外物入侵而不由自主的收缩。直到Sherlock完全侵入他之后，可怜的军医才敢呼出一口气。

但其实因为药物作用，整个过程并没有John想象中的那么痛，反而给了他一种，空虚之处终于被填满的、非常奇怪的满足感，让他觉得无比的安定。

“Sher...Sherlock……”John断断续续地叫着Sherlock的名字。

“John，John……”Sherlock低声笑着：“怎么，不舒服吗？”

“……”John一点也不想理他，这简直毫无根据，身为一个处男，Sherlock竟然能这么……这简直毫无道理！

Sherlock准确而恶意地顶弄着John的敏感点：“不舒服吗，嗯？”偏偏语气还极其认真，就像之前求证实验结果一样。

“……”John被他顶弄得几乎说不出话来“你……嗯……舒……啊……舒服……”

“别……太快……”John双腿圈在Sherlock的腰上，抬着自己的腰身去迎合Sherlock的动作。

“前面……前面……”John觉得自己快要被逼疯了，后面被填的满满的，可前面却连碰都没碰一下，自己的双手被绑在床头，John只好去求Sherlock。

“前面？是这样吗？”Sherlock用他那冰凉的手指撸动着John的敏感处，故意蹭过顶头的小孔。

“呃啊啊……”John扬起了脖子，正好把自己的喉结送到了Sherlock的嘴边，Sherlock舔咬着John的喉结，迫使他发出“呜呜”的喉音。

……

“Sher...lock……我……嗯……不行了……”John示弱道，“你松手……让我……让我……射……”John用他已经舒爽到满是浆糊的脑袋思考着一个问题：为什么Sherlock能以一个处男的身份从不表现出处男的特质，这种力度与持久力……

“等我一起，John。”Sherlock的频率越来越快，顶的John眼前一片泛白。

John无意识地叫着Sherlock的名字，断断续续的，呻吟着哽咽着，带着几不可察的哭腔。

最后一刻到来时，John只觉得眼前闪过一道白光，之后整个人就失去了意识。

——————我是第二天分割线——————

“Ms.Hudson，”John侧卧在沙发上，“以后泡茶的时候可以仔细地检查一下调料吗，谢谢。”

“Sherlock，如果你再不改掉你乱放东西的坏毛病，我想我就要帮你来改掉它了，我是个军医，你知道的，所以我完全可以在掰断你身上的每一根骨头的同时，准确地说出它们的名字来。”


End file.
